Nothing but sweet memories
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: Its pg because of -my- language... ^_^; i'm so crude. umm- its just yohji remembering an old case- i've been thinking of putting up a chapter for each char though. what do you think?


Nothing but sweet memories..  
  
AN: God. its 3 am and I'm typing this up. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh well- I've had this idea for a little while, and I wasn't sure if I would write it at first. I started to- it sounded shitty- tried again- left it alone for a while- and finally I got bored enough in French class that I finished it. I know I haven't been cranking out anything lately. I've been in a slump for -everything-. But- anyway- I finally have a fic for all you wonderous people. Not to mention- I'm so happy! There's more AxY and YxA and shit! W007!  
  
Warning: sorry ladies, no yaoi here. And asuka's in it. I'm a traitor to my own discontent, I know. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: omfg Koyasu don't even bother coming after me. I'm broke. I'm in high school. . if you do waste your time at least bring Miki. Mmm. sexy Asian man.  
  
And now on with the story. ~~~~~~~*****|*****~~~~~~~~  
The moment she walked in, I knew it was trouble. She had large brown eyes, a pouting mouth, and her hair in pigtails. She was eight. "'Scuse me mister." she said, wiping her nose, clutching a teddy bear. "I lost my dolly." I looked at my partner, who looked back. "This one is yours, Kudou." I rolled my eyes at her, getting my notebook, a pen, and my hat and coat. "Well, let's go." If I was going to play with a child, I may as well look professional while doing so.  
I stood in front of her house as she described the missing "person." "Her name is Mrs. Bixley, and she has blonde hair, and a blue dress." "And when was she last seen?" "In the backyard." I went back there, tapping my chin with one finger. It was a modest backyard, with shrubbery. I smiled. "This is going to be a difficult case." I "examined" with a tape measure every plant, hm-ing once in a while. A kid poked his face over the fence and leered. "Ha! You lost your doll, Kimiko!" He proceeded to make faces as she shouted at him. "Shut up you stupid!" She jumped up and down trying to hit him, and I finally walked over. "You- you may be a witness. When did you last see Mrs. Bixley?" He stuck his tongue out before replying, "Yesterday, she was drinking tea with that ugly old thing." "Mrs. Bixley is not ugly!" "And what were you doing?" "Playing ball with my dad." He sniffed. "He's home in case you need proof." Damn was this kid smart. I smiled. "Well, alright. I'll take your word for it." A little brown dog with a red collar bounded up to us and barked, wagging its tail. "Oh, hi Jounichi!" said Kimiko, petting him. "This is my dog Jou. He wants to look for Mrs. Bixley too!" I bent down, petting the dog and noting blonde doll hair caught in his whiskers. "Well little lady, I have come to the conclusion that this was a kidnapping!" Kimiko gasped at my stern face, and I pointed a finger at the dog. "Jou kidnapped Mrs. Bixley! And." I peered around for a few minutes. "Buried her in this very yard!" Kimiko immediately began to scold the dog as I began looking for recently dug holes, finding one with a doll's hand emerging.* It was almost ressurect-esque and disturbingly Gothic, like a Malice Mizer video. I shuddered briefly, but carefully uncovered Mrs. Bixley, giving her to Kimiko. "Mrs. Bixley!" She hugged her tight. "She's a bit shaken, but she'll be okay." I smiled, and Kimiko jumped on me, kissing my cheek soundly. "Thank you Kudou-san!" I laughed, and looked at Kimiko's mom as she emerged from the house. "Sorry if she bothered you." I smiled. "No no, its okay." "Mama mama! Can we take a picture?" Kimiko's mother nodded, going inside and getting a Polaroid camera. Kimiko looked at me. "Mama's a professional." She came out again, Jou immediately sitting at my feet and facing the camera, Kimiko holding Mrs. Bixley with one arm, the other holding onto me. "Say cheese!"  
Later, I was driving home with Asuka, who was looking at the photo with a smile. "Nice kid." she murmured. "Mn. Maybe someday, we can have kids?" I looked at her in mock-hope. Asuka just laughed. "Over my dead body, Yohji."  
  
Remembering her voice and those words, Yohji quietly put the photo and the album back in their box. Covering his eyes with one hand, he started to cry. ~~~~~ * I can't help but think now that the doll's hand emerging from the earth is foreshadowing or symbolism of Asuka's death and then being reborn as a doll. This works in a few ways in my mind. Neu appeared to have no life or drive of her own, she just killed because she was told to. Also, Masafumi called Schrient "dolls".. so did farf. (but he called them gaudy dolls XD ) Okay and now that I'm done psycho-analyzing my own stories *yawn* I'm going to bed. Review for me dammit! 


End file.
